Follow The Yellow Brick Road
by Mikki Belle
Summary: Fiyero has been transformed into a scarecrow. Somehow, he has got to find his way back to Elphaba. But on his journey throught Oz, he runs into an old school mate and the Wizard of Oz himself.


Fiyero was no longer himself and he would never be the same again. He was made of _straw_! But at least he was alive. Elphaba's spell had saved him. He knew it. After he had been placed on a post in the middle of a cornfield left to die, he had strangely been changed into a scarecrow.

And after what seemed like an eternity, a female child and her dog made their way down the yellow brick road.

He first noticed her shoes: Nessa's slippers. The ones her father had given her on her first day at Shiz. The ones Elphaba had changed so Nessa could walk. But for Nessa it wasn't enough. She had been hit by a flying house!

This was the child Glinda had sent to see the Wizard, the great and powerful Oz.

_Great and powerful, my straw hat, _Fiyero thought to himself. The Wizard wasn't going to be able to send this poor girl home. He would be surprised if she ever made it home.

"Follow the yellow brick road. Follow the yellow brick road. Follow the yellow brick… Oh now which way do we go?" Fiyero heard her say. The road had split off into four different directions and she didn't know which way the Emerald City was.

Of course, Glinda was terrible at directions.

"Pardon me, but that way's a very nice way!" he said pointing to the north. Maybe if he helped this girl, she would help him off this post!

"Who said that?" she said aloud to no one in particular. She looked at Fiyero, but paid him no attention.

"It's pleasant down that way, too." he said now pointing down the way she had come, from Munchkinland.

Now she looked at him. "That's funny. Wasn't he pointing the other way?" Now he had her attention.

"Of course, people do go both ways!" He was now pointing in both directions.

"You did say something, didn't you?" the child exclaimed.

Fiyero nodded, then he shook his head no. He couldn't thinking straight.

"Are you doing that on purpose, or can't you make up your mind?" she asked, walking toward him. That's it! He couldn't make up his mind! He didn't have a mind! He never paid attention in school and now, because he wasn't human anymore, he didn't even have a brain!

"Well, you see, I can't make up my mind." Fiyero replied. "I haven't got a brain."

The child looked confused. "How are you able to talk if you haven't got a brain?"

"I don't know." he said. "But some people without brains do an awful lot of talking don't they?"

"Yes, I guess you're right. We haven't properly met, have we?"

"No! We haven't!"

The child introduced her self as Dorothy. She came from a strange place called Kansas. Where in Oz was Kansas? Well, she seemed like a sweet girl, but he couldn't tell her his real name. He must no longer be known as Fiyero Triggular, the Winkie prince. The only person who could truly know his identity is Elphaba. "How do you do?" he replied.

"Very well, thank you." Dorothy said. "And you?"

"I'm not at all well." He got out of that easily. She didn't even ask for his name.

_Perhaps she'll just call me Scarecrow. _he thought to himself.

"It's quite painful, being stuck up on a pole all day."

"Can you not get down?" she replied.

"Down? No, you see, I'm stuck."

"Oh! Well, let me help you." She walked to the pole and looked to see what she could do to help.

"Thank you. Thank you so very much" Fiyero said as Dorothy was looking at the pole.

"Well, I don't see any.."

"Now, I'm not very smart, but perhaps if you bend the nail down in the back,,"

"Oh! I see!" Dorothy pulled the nail down and Fiyero slid off the pole. Some of the straw fell out of his shirt. _Sweet Oz! _he thought. He was falling apart! But he hadn't felt anything. Would this mean he would never feel pain again? No, because he stilled longed to see Elphaba. The pain from the hole in his heart was still there.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Dorothy asked as she ran to his aid.

"No, I'm fine! It happens all the time! I just pick it up and put it back in again!" Fiyero chuckled. It felt good to laugh. He tried to pick himself up. "It's so good be free!" He danced around and fell over the fence. Dorothy gasped. "Did I scare you?" he asked her after seeing the look on her face.

"Oh no! I just thought you were hurt." she replied.

"I thought for sure I had scared you." Then a crow landed on Fiyero's shoulder. "Boo! Go away!" The crow picked at a piece of his straw hat, and flew away. "You see? I can't even scare a crow! I'm a failure! And all because I haven't got a brain."

"Well, I'm sure you're not a failure. I bet if you try, you'd be able to scare crows! Why, you'd scare the crows back in Kansas just because you talk!"

_Again, she mentions this strange place called Kansas._ "Where's Kansas?" Fiyero asked.

"That's where I live. I want to get home so badly, I'm going all the way to the Emerald City to get the Wizard of Oz to help me."

"You're going to see a wizard?" Dorothy nodded. "Do you think, if I went along with you, the Wizard could give me a brain?" Ha. What a load of Ozdust. The Wizard give him a brain or send this girl home! It was all smoke and mirrors. Fiyero had seen it, had been a part of it. He knew it wasn't real. But he couldn't let Dorothy know. She couldn't know anything from his past.

"Well, maybe you'd better not. I've got a witch mad at me, and I don't want you to get into any trouble."

A witch. She was talking about Elphaba. Fiyero knew she would never really hurt anyone. He wasn't afraid.

"Oh, don't worry about me! The only thing I'm afraid of is a lighted match!"

"Oh! I don't think anyone would blame you for that." she replied.

"Look, I won't be any trouble. I don't eat. And I won't try to manage things, because I can't think. Please take me with you." He hoped this would work.

"Oh, sure I will!"

She had fallen for his plan. He would get to Emerald City if it killed him. And he would get to Elphaba. He would get to her somehow.

"Thank you!" he said, standing up, but stumbling several times. Dorothy had to help him stand up. "To Oz?" he asked.

Dorothy smiled. "To Oz."

Then they made their way toward the Emerald City, and Fiyero had no idea what was in store down the road ahead.


End file.
